Maokai/Příběh
Krátký příběh „Kolem mě jsou jen samé prázdné schránky, nemají žádnou duši a neznají strach... ale já je strachu naučím.“ Maokai je ohromný zuřivý ent, který bojuje proti nadpřirozeným hrůzám Stínových ostrovů. Vlna neživota jej nesmetla jen díky tomu, že měl dřevo prosycené živou vodou. Magická pohroma, jež zničila jeho domovinu, jej místo toho pokřivila do podoby nezničitelného tvora plného touhy po pomstě. Zatímco dříve býval Maokai mírumilovný přírodní duch, nyní se s nevídanou zběsilostí snaží vymýtit ze Stínových ostrovů veškerý neživot a navrátit své vlasti její původní krásu. Příběh Aktuální= V dávných dobách, kam nesahá paměť žádného živého tvora, se z hlubin oceánu náhle vynořil řetězec ostrovů pokrytý jílem a kamením. Společně s ním se zrodil i přírodní duch Maokai. Přijal podobu enta s vysokým tělem pokrytým kůrou a s dlouhými údy připomínajícími větve. Maokai cítil hluboké osamění země i její potenciál pro bujný růst. Vlastní samota jej čím dál víc stravovala, a tak procházel křížem krážem jeden ostrov po druhém a pátral po známkách života. Na jednom kopcovitém ostrově pokrytém měkkou úrodnou půdou vycítil proud nespoutané energie, jenž tryskal přímo ze země. Zaryl své mohutné kořeny do hlíny, až konečně narazil na pramen magické životadárné vody. Zhluboka se napil. Díky moci této zázračné tekutiny vytvořil stovky malých semenáčků, jež zasadil všude po celém souostroví. Netrvalo dlouho a po celé zemi se rozprostíraly lesy plné života, hájky vysokých borovic i husté, neprostupné hvozdy, všechny prosycené zázračnou energií. Ostrovy se staly světem ohromných stromů, jejichž mohutné koruny se tyčily k oblakům a propletené kořeny obrůstaly bujným zeleným podrostem. Pestré rostlinstvo k sobě lákalo další přírodní duchy a úrodné louky byly rájem pro zvířata všeho druhu. Zdejší hojnost očarovala i lidi, kteří sem časem dorazili a vytvořili zde osvícenou společnost učenců, již své životy zasvětili studováním mystérií světa. Maokai je zpočátku ostražitě pozoroval, ale poznal, že i oni z celého srdce uctívají posvátnost zdejší země. Lidé cítili, že v lesích dříme mocná magie, a tak si své domovy vybudovali co nejdál od nich, aby přírodní duchy nerušili. Maokai se tu a tam zjevil těm, jimž nejvíc důvěřoval, a podělil se s nimi o vzácné vědomosti o zdejších ostrovech, dokonce i o největším z místních darů – podzemním prameni, jenž dokáže vyléčit i smrtelné rány. Staletí plynula a Maokai si vychutnával idylický, poklidný život, až jednoho dne přirazila ke břehům ostrovů vojenská flotila ze země za mořem. Maokai poznal, že se děje něco velmi zlého. Zármutkem šílený král přinášel mrtvolu své ženy a v naději, že ji tím oživí, ponořil její rozkládající se tělo do léčivých vod. Královna vskutku ožila, ale jako hnijící mrtvola. Zoufale prosila, aby ji nechali znovu umřít. Král chtěl zvrátit to, co udělal, a nevědomky seslal na celou zem děsivou kletbu. Na míle daleko vycítil Maokai první vlny pohromy, která se měla zakrátko převalit přes ostrovy. Vnímal, jak se pod zemí shromažďuje jakási děsivá síla, a pak jej zaplavil bodavý mráz. Jak se zkáza šířila, Maokai zoufale zarazil své kořeny co nejhlouběji a napil se léčivé vody tak silně, že celé jeho tělo až do konečků těch nejtenčích větviček nasáklo její magií. Než se k němu stačila dostat prokletá voda, vytáhl své kořeny a zpřetrhal veškeré vazby s pramenem. Krajinou se neslo jeho rozzuřené troubení, zatímco se posvátným zdrojem, o nějž se důvěřivě podělil s lidmi, šířila zkáza; její proud se mísil s podzemní vodou tak dlouho, až nákaza pronikla do poslední kapičky. O několik okamžiků později mlha obklopující ostrovy zčernala a přikryla zemi, kde uvěznila všechny tvory v nepřirozeném stavu mezi životem a smrtí. Maokai v bezmocné agónii sledoval, jak se všichni, které kdy znal – rostliny, přírodní duchové, zvířata i lidé –, mění na pouhé pokřivené stíny. Jeho zuřivost narůstala. Všechna ta nesmírná krása, kterou vypiplal od drobných semenáčků, vzala během mrknutí oka zasvé kvůli lehkovážnému zásahu lidské ruky. Zatímco Maokai ronil slzy a jasné květy, jež dříve zdobily jeho ramena, se rozpadaly v prach, otrávená mlha ho s vířením celého obklopila. Jak z něj vysávala život, jeho tělo se s chvěním a praskáním měnilo v masu uzlovitých kořenů a sukovitých větví. Maokaiovo dřevěné srdce však bylo prosycené vzácnou magickou vodou, což jej uchránilo před hrozným osudem neživota. Zemi zaplavila vlna znetvořených přízraků a děsivých stvůr, skupina lidí zbavených života se vrhla dokonce i na samotného Maokaie. Ten se do nich v záchvatu zuřivosti pustil svými větvovitými údy a uvědomil si, že pod sílou jeho úderů se duchové rozpadají na prach. Otřásl se odporem; dosud nikdy nikoho nezabil. Přesto ve svém zběsilém boji s nemrtvými tvory pokračoval. Stahovaly se k němu však stále další a další, až jich byly stovky a on se musel stáhnout. Jelikož byl Maokaiův domov v troskách a všichni jeho společníci se přeměnili v neživé přízraky, ocitl se v pokušení pokusit se utéct z ostrovů nočním můrám, které se zde ujaly vlády. Avšak v hloubi své pokřivené podoby cítil, že i nadále jej při životě drží posvátná voda. Přestál Zničení jen díky tomu, že v sobě ukryl samotné srdce ostrovů, a nemohl se tedy nyní ke své domovině otočit zády. Jakožto první přírodní duch Požehnaných ostrovů musel zůstat a pokusit se zachránit duši své země. Ačkoliv je nucen čelit temné mlze a nekonečným hordám krvelačných nepřátel, nepřestává se slepou zuřivostí bojovat proti zlu, které zamořilo ostrovy. Jediné potěšení nachází v bezhlavém násilí, s nímž ničí neživé přízraky bloudící jeho zemí. Občas se Maokaiovi podaří mlhu i její duchy překonat a vyhnat je z nějakého lesíka nebo hájku. Prokletá země sice nezrodí nový život ještě celé věky, ale i tak se Maokai snaží vytvářet takováto útočiště prostá smrti a zmaru, byť by měla být jen dočasná. Dokud se nevzdává, stále existuje jiskřička naděje, jelikož v hlubinách jeho srdce se ukrývá nepošpiněná voda života, jež je poslední šancí na obrození ostrovů. Pokud by se země někdy vrátila do svého původního stavu plného radosti a života, i Maokai by se zbavil své pokroucené, pokřivené podoby. Je přírodním duchem, který před dávnými časy přinesl na tyto ostrovy život, a nenajde odpočinku, dokud zase jednou nerozkvetou. |-| Noční květ= Chladný vítr s tklivým hvízdáním profukuje škvírami v mé kůře. Třesu se. Mé údy už dávno zapomněly na teplo léta. Mohutné stromy kolem mě se lámou a kácejí se ve vichru k zemi. Život v nich odumřel už dávno, teď jsou jen mými tichými společníky. Jejich křehké kmeny jsou pouhé prázdné schránky, hrubé šedivé stíny bujného lesa, který zde kdysi rostl. Mezi stromy přede mnou se proplétá duch, bledý a přízračný v nočním vzduchu. V mé kůře se sevřel suk. Běžně bych mu probodl srdce svými kořeny, avšak dnes stojím nehnutě a snažím se na sebe zjevení ničím neupozornit. Můj odpor mě už unavuje. Celá má existence je vlastně jen projevem vzdoru vůči kletbě, která tuto zemi zaplavila. Jeho oči připomínající měsíc jsou prázdné. Na celém ostrově smrti není nic živého a zranitelného, co by nakrmilo jeho chladnou zášť, není tu nic, co by mohl lovit, na čem by mohl hodovat. Duch proklouzl mezi stromy a nechal mě napospas mému osamění. Pohlédnu přes les stínů a mé větve se mírně rozkývou. Můj pohled něco zachytí – drobný rudý plamínek zářící uprostřed nekonečné šedi. Z hroudy černé hlíny se dere vzhůru drobounký kvítek s plátky tak jasnými, až mě z toho pálí oči. Noční květ. Před dávnými časy pokrývaly celé Požehnané ostrovy a rozvíjely se večer při letním slunovratu. Ráno uvadly a zbyly po nich jen zčernalé lístky. Kdo je chtěl vidět znovu, musel si počkat další rok. Na jednu noc však ozářily les ohnivým šarlatem, jako by vzplanula samotná země. Rozhlížím se kolem a na prchavý okamžik doufám, že kde je jeden květ, mohou být i další. Všude je však jen ponurá šeď mrtvých ostrovů. Se skřípáním větví učiním roztřesený krok. Blížím se ke květu jako ve snách, padlé popelavé listy se mi pod nohama mění na prach. Mé ohromné tělo se tyčí nad jeho drobounkým stonkem. Nakloním se, až se má tvář nachází jen kousek nad sladce vonícím květem. Mocná podzemní voda v mém srdci víří, probuzená nenadálým poznáním. Život. Vrchní část stonku je mírně nakloněná, rostlina tak působí zamyšleným dojmem. Okvětními lístky vedou tmavě rumělkové žilky a bledě zelený stonek je pokrytý stovkami stříbřitých, sametově hladkých chloupků. Obdivováním každičkého detailu bych mohl strávit klidně celou věčnost. S každičkým okamžikem neznatelně roste a mění se: stonek se zvedá, okvětní lístky se zvolna rozevírají. Jsem očarovaný každičkým pohybem, byť zcela nepatrným. Sleduji, jak se květ otevírá a odhaluje tyčinky napřahující se vzhůru, jeho opojná vůně zaplavuje mou mysl gejzírem barev. Na okamžik zapomínám na chladný vítr a vlastní neštěstí. Při spatření záblesku bledého světla sebou trhnu. Blíží se nějaká zářivá silueta. Kůrou se mi rozběhne mravenčení. V těchto bezkrevných lesích není nic, co bych mohl nazvat spojencem. Prokletá duše se vrací, nejspíš přilákána pohybem. Život není tak nehybný jako smrt. S hněvem si protáhnu údy, tentokrát se násilí vyhýbat nebudu. Uvítám jej. Po jednu noc bude na těchto pustých ostrovech existovat jedna živá věc neposkvrněná zdejší zkázonosnou mocí. Duch se vznáší směrem k nám. Bývala to žena, živý člověk, ale teď je průsvitná a bílá jako kost. Jakmile spatří krvavě rudý květ, její prázdný pohled vystřídá zběsilý hlad. Přízrak se vrhá na květinu a snaží se vysát její křehký život. Než se však může rostlina rozpadnout na mrtvý stín, máchám pažemi kupředu a omotávám jimi duchovy nohy. Přízrak vřeští, svíjí se, jako bych jej popálil, a já řvu. Podzemní voda, kterou v sobě mám, je pro takovéto nepřirozené bytosti zhoubou. Podařilo se jí vykroutit z mého sevření. Pozvedávám kořeny, abych s nimi udeřil do země. Okolní půda pod silou toho nárazu popraská a okolí smete rázová vlna. Zasáhne i přízrak, který se potácí v agónii. Hořce se zasměju. Zatímco se svíjí, probodnu ji svými údy. Rozplyne se ve vzduchu. Ze země stoupá temná mlha doprovázená odporným zápachem. Za sténání větru se přede mnou zhmotní tucet duchů, jejichž křiklavé tváře němě hledí na scénu, kterou mají před sebou. Noční květ i já rosteme před zdí stínů. Nenechám je zničit tuto jedinou čistou věc uprostřed vší té temnoty. Dávám do úderů všechen svůj hněv, zaháním je svou zuřivou silou. Nedokážu zničit všechny přízraky na celém ostrově, ale mohu je na nějakou dobu zaměstnat. Jeden z duchů se snaží proletět kolem mě. Se zatroubením pozvednu kořeny a probodnu mu srdce, načež se rozplyne v mlze. Moje síla tváří v tvář tolika přízrakům rychle mizí, ale odmítám se vzdát. Květina pod měsíčními paprsky roste a nemá ani tušení o probíhající bitvě a její samotné existenci. Jako kapka krve odpadává z jejího dokonalého květu osamocený šarlatový lístek. Její životní cyklus se blíží ke konci, přichází smrt a s ní i odpočinek. Já po něm však netoužím. Cítím, že bych díky svému hněvu mohl očistit od zhouby celý ostrov. Prokletá mlha se zvedla nad koruny stromů a víří v mohutných oblacích. Vylétá z ní nekonečný proud duchů s ústy doširoka rozevřenými přízračným hladem. Vztyčím se v celé své výši a udeřím pažemi do nenasytných duchů, kteří se jeden po druhém rozpadají v prach. Ale přicházejí stále další a další. S burácením roztočím okolní vzduch do rotujícího víru a krmím bouři vlastním hněvem, až se změní v ničivé tornádo. Vychutnávám si chaos, jenž ve zběsilém kruhu propuká kolem mě a květiny. Ohromnou silou odhazuje přízraky pryč za stromy. I uprostřed této noční můry se mi podařilo vytvořit bezpečné místo, kde může existovat život. Otáčím se ke květině. Stojíme tiše v oku bouře, kolem nás i nadále panuje šílenství. Z nočního květu padá další ohnivý lístek a po něm ještě jeden. Veškerou svou sílu vkládám do víru, ale přesto nepovoluji a bouře zuří dál. S každým okamžikem opadávání pokračuje, až celá květina ulehá na zem. I ve svém pomalém, přirozeném rozkladu je naprosto dokonalá. Nemohu odvrátit zrak od toho, jak postupně ztrácí korunu a usychá. Je mrtvá. Skláním větve a vichr utichá. Nebe nad hlavou je břidlicově šedé – tak jasné, jak to na tomto ponurém místě bývá vždy. Temná mlha se znovu přibližuje a s ní se vrací i duchové. Jejich tváře jsou prázdné, necítí již nepřístojný život nočního květu, už se neradují z myšlenky na to, že budou moci něco zabít. Stahují se do mrtvého lesa. Švihám kořenem po přízraku, jenž letí kolem mě, a jeho esence se rozplývá v mlze. Ostatní se ode mě drží dál a mizí v příšeří. Země sice vypadá stále stejně, ale přesto nejsou tyto ostrovy touž šedou pustinou co včera. Voda života se ve mně bouří a půda pod mými kořeny je opět úrodná. Okvětní plátky nočního květu se sice rozpadly v prach, ale jeho oheň v mé mysli stále žhne a dává sílu mému hněvu. Stejně jako se tyto ostrovy zrodily z hořící skály, je plamenem očistím od zhouby, která se tu usadila. Následuji přízraky, které se prosmekají mezi mrtvými kmeny. Zaplatí za všechno zlo, které zplodily. |-| Druhý= Maokai byl dříve mírumilovný duch přírody přebývající v idylickém lese, ale arogance lidí tento život zničila.Dnes z něj zbyl pouze pokřivený stín jeho bývalého já, pokřivený temnou magií, která pohrdá přirozeným řádem života a smrti. Naplněn sílou, o kterou nikdy nestál, se z mocného ducha stala pomstychtívá síla přírody, trhající své nepřátele divokou magií a ocelově pevnými končetinami, při prohledávání Valoranu po prostředku, kterým by navrátil Stínovým Ostrovům jejich bývalou slávu. Předtím, než se ze Stínových Ostrovů stala země smrti, oplývaly ostrovy přírodním životem a krásou. Zvláště pak v ostrovním posvátém lese: ráje vzkvétajících stromů a nespočetných druhů zvířat a duchů. Když král Stínových Ostrovů rozkázal svým kouzelníkům, aby roztříštili bariéru mezi životem a smrtí, tak posvátný les posloužil jako zdroj energie, ze kterého mágové hluboce čerpali. Kouzelnický rituál uspěl v narušení cyklu života a uvolnil síly, které nikdy nemohli ovládnout. Životní síla unikala ze všeho živého ve Stínových Ostrovech: obrovské stromy scvrklé v pokroucené slupky, lidé propadající se do stínového světa a duchové lesa měnící se v prázdné světlušky. Maokai, nejsilnější duch svatého lesa, s hrůzou sledoval, jak se svět kolem něj rozpadá a umírá. Bojoval, aby zachránil zraněný svět, ale nemohl zastavit zkázu zaviněnou lidskou pošetilostí. Když se zvrácené síly snažily přemoci jeho velkého ducha, podnikl poslední zoufalý pokus, aby zachránil život v zemi. Maokai se vtělil do prastarého dubu v samém srdci posvátného lesa, zaplněného duchovní silou. Zde shromáždil samotnou podstatu (esenci) ostrovů a vložil ji do něj, protože nemrtvá zkáza hladově požírala všechno v dosahu. Opevněn nezkrotitelnou magií, nemohl být Maokai pohlcen celý, ale jeho duch nezůstal nepoškozený. Maokai, dnes nasycený esencí života a smrti, se stal navždy součástí prastarého dubu, proměněný ve zrůdnost. Po léta byli smutek a bolest jeho jediní společníci. Jeho větvě vyrostly těžké, když truchlil kvůli zničení všeho co znal a miloval a jeho kořeny se vytrhly ze země, když zuřil na lehkomyslné kouzelníky, kteří zničili jeho domov. Ale nebylo všechno ztraceno. Maokai uchoval poslední jiskru života zbývající ve Stínových Ostrovech a s ní i naději, že zemi navrátí život. Jako můry lákané ohněm, se zmučené stíny Stínových Ostrovů sápaly po živoucí jiskře, kterou měl uschovanou Maokai. Duch ochraňoval semínko života proti nelítostným nemrtvým, ale Maokai věděl, že je nemůže odrážet věčně. Potřeboval utéct ze země smrti ve kterou se proměnil jeho domov, proto se vrhl do moře v důvěře, že ho příroda povede do živoucích zemí. Doufal, že tam nalezne způsob, jak vyhnat pryč síly nemrtvých a jak obnovit život ve Stínových Ostrovech. |-| První= Kroutící se magická energie uvolněná mágy při Runových válkách způsobila nepřeberné množství ran a jizev přírodnímu světu. Liga byla vytvořena aby kontrolovala užívání této magie a to tak, že ji svázali s Fields of Justice. Mysleli si, že tímto omezením budou moci zabránit aby napáchala více škody na prostředí. A vypadalo to, že se jim to podařilo, dokud se nezrodil Maokai. Během Ligového zápasu ve Zkroucené aleji, strašlivý řev roztřásl větve stromů, když se prastarý dub probudil k životu. Vytržen z odvěké přirozené rovnováhy tajemnými silami, jeho vnímání bylo zataveno v oceli z chaosu. Než mohl kdokoliv z rozhodčích Ligy něco podniknout, rozdrtil všech šest zúčastněných šampionů. Učenci z Arcanum Majoris se o něj zajímali až s šíleným zápalem – tak moc se chtěli dozvědět tajemství jeho proměny. Maokai, byl každopádně zuřivostí bez sebe. Nenáviděl existenci, jenž se stal; považoval to za zneuctění matky přírody. Naučil se však komunikovat s lidmi v naději, že jednoho dne najde cestu jak se vrátit do svého původního, pravého stavu. Této šance se okamžitě zmocnila Liga a nabídla mu obchod. Pokavaď podstoupí své prastaré tělo Lize a bude bojovat na Polích Spravedlnosti, bude Liga hledat způsob jak ho přeměnit zpět. Maokai přijal výroky Ligy s lhostejností, avšak toužil potrestat summonery pro jejich svévolné používání magie. Podvolil se požadavkům za jedné jediné podmínky: Jakmile se dozvědí jak ho vrátit zpět, nikdy již takto žádný strom nepřemění. Nyní nosí na Polích spravedlnosti lucernu, aby byl odlišen od ostatních stromů a jako varování zvířatům, jenž by v něm chtěli zahnízdit. de:Maokai/Background en:Maokai/Background fr:Maokai/Historique pl:Maokai/historia ru:Maokai/Background sk:Maokai/Background Kategorie:Příběh